The Party At Midnight
by kurapika247
Summary: Italy was excited for the party that night..but little did he know the party was going to be a disaster. Some countries are hiding some things and others try to help. But do they want help? WARNING:May contain swearing,attempted suicide,cutting,blood,bulimia,insomnia,and depression. (May hint towards following pairings: Giripan, Gerita,USUK,PruCan,Spamano,SuFin,RoChu,
1. Prolouge

Italy hummed happily as he carefully held the bowls of yummy pasta in his hands. Today was a special day and he didn't want to drop the pasta on the ground. What kind of a party has no pasta?~

"Doitsu!~ Who's going to the party again?~",Italy asked innocently to the man who was trotting along beside him.

"I already told you a million times Italy..almost all the countries in the world are going to be there",Germany replied to the Italian with an exsasperated sigh.

Italy smiled as he thought of the fun he was going to have being able to make new friends.

Little did he know..

This Party Was Going To Be A Disaster


	2. Chapter 1 : Promises

The two countries finally made it to the end of the path and in front of a large mansion with festive lights that glowed in the night. There was a garden full of tulips,dasies,and many more bright and beautiful colered mansion happened to belong to France who was hosting this party.

Italy stared with awe at the gorgeous mansion and then turned to Germany.

"Ve!~ Its so beautiful!~",Italy said happily.

Germany nodded and slightly smiled at the peppy Italian.

"What are we waiting for?~ Let's go inside!~",Italy said with a big smile as he ran down the stone path and up to the mansion door and knocked on it.

None other than France opened the door with a smile. "Bonjour! Come on in",France said as he welcomed the two contries in. As Italy stepped inside he couldn't help but let out a 'wow!~' at how many contries came. All the nordics were sitting at one of the tables chatting in a corner,America was talking to England and Canada,Sychelles was there talking to Hungary and Austria,and Greece and Turkey were arguing who's Japan's best friend and many more contries were there.

Speaking of contries Italy who is usually oblivious noted that something was weong here. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he noted that some contries seemed quite off that night and Italy made a silent promise he would fix that tonight and make this the most fun party ever!

~HETALIA~

Italy went first went over by Japan and noted that Japan didn't seem quite himself. He wasn't eating the sushi that was on one of the tables and he was just sitting there alone..

Italy put on his brightest smile as he said "Ve!~ This party is so nice right?~",Italy said to Japan.

Japan merely nodded. Italy didn't like this,he wanted everyone to have fun at this party,so Italy grabbed Japan's wrist and said "There's some really good pasta I made but I left it at the table over here and-",before Italy could finish his sentence as he was almost literally dragging Japan along he noticed a metallic liquid was on his hand. He looked at Japan's arm to see that the part of the wrist he grabbed had blood soaking through the long white-sleeved shirt.

Italy gasped and yelled out in suprise. Did he hurt Japan? What was wrong with his wrist? Italy just couldn't comprehend it.

Japan wrenched his wrist out of Italy's grip and was getting ready to run to the bathroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiku what's wrong with your wrist?"

Japan looked back to see that Greece,who saw what happened was there with. A worried look plastered Greece's face as his eyes pleaded for Japan to tell him what was wrong.

"N-Nothing!",Japan said quickly as he tried to run off again but Greece wasn't letting that happen. Greece grabbed Japan's hand and asked a different question. "You did it on purpose..didn't you?", Greece blurted out,hoping that this wasn't true.

Japan didn't answer and tried to make Greece let go of his hand but Greece had an iron grip on the Asian country. Greece then picked up Japan bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

Most countries watched the scene play out before them. Turkey who was concerned for Japan's well being followed Greece into the bathroom lightning quik and soon after China followed. (Taiwan,South Korea,and Hong Kong wanted to follow but China told them to stay put.)

~hetalia~

Greece set Japan down and quickly lifted up the nations sleeves to reveal many scars old and new were on his arm. The cuts were everywhere on Japan's arms. Long ones,short ones,and worst of deep ones.

Greece blinked hard,hoping that maybe that this was all just a dream and that Kiku was happy...but it wasn't. This was reality and the truth of reality was hard to take in for the Greek nation. Greece felt tears well up in his eyes but he willed himself to stay strong for Japan.

"Why?",Greece managed to choke. Japan looked away from Greece,not being able to meet his eyes.

"Aru..",China said with tears streaming down his face. Did he cause this to happen? Was it his fault that Japan turned to such an outlet for comfort? Many questions were inside his head,screaming what seemed to be the truth to him. China then began to sob. The sobs racked his body as he shook his head and muttered "No,no,no!",over and over again like if he did this was all not happening,but you can't change the past no matter how much you try.

"Turkey...Take China out of here",Greece said to Turkey with a serious expression.

Turkey merely nodded as he understood the situation and dragged China,who was kicking and screaming,out of the bathroom.

"Greece-san I-",Japan started off but was cut off by another statement. "Why"

Japan didn't say anything causing Greece to sigh saddly. Greece got up and went to go get a first-aid kit for Japan's cuts. Wrong move.

Japan bolted out of the door leaving Greece yelling after him but Japan didn't care,he just wanted to leave this all behind. Japan ran towards the door but Germany and America blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going?",Germany stated.

"Leave me alone!",Japan yelled. He was angry. Why wouldn't they leave him be? He wasn't hurting anybody!

"Japan...let us help you",America said seriously.

"I don't need help!",Japan said. He was getting frustrated with this all and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"Japan..please! It will be all alright just trust me",A voice behind Japan begged. Japan turned around to see Greece.

"You promise?",Japan asked giving in to the fact they weren't going to let him out.

"I promise"

~hetalia~

Unbeknownst to the rest of the nations, four countries were hoping that no one would find out secrets of thier own.

**How was that? Was that good? I hope so!~ Thanks for reading by the way and this is atually the longest chapter I ever wrote so I'm kind of proud of it ^_^**

**By the way,i do not own Hetalia. And also if you're having troubles of your own please tell someone! You can even tell me, I'll listen. Astalapasta!~**


	3. Chapter 2 : Problem Solved?

Canada's POV

I'm not sure why I even went.

I sould have expected that no one would even notice me so why did I even bother coming? Why did I even have hope that I might actually make a friend for once? How was I so stupid to actually have hope?

My train of thoughts were cut off when I looked up and noticed that England was shouting at America about something. I dismissed this as one of thier usual arguments but thier words seemed dead serious.

"America just leave me alone!",England yelled. England seemed like a mixture of worried,scared,and frustrated like someone was finding out one of his secrets.

"Dude! Why!? Why are you doing this to yourself?!",America pleaded and shouted at England.

England huffed out of annoyance and picked up an apple and took a small bite out of it.

"There! Are you happy?",England said as he slowly chewed.

America didn't seem to impressed but just nodded.

What was that all about? I guess England has seemed more out of it than usual.

I looked away from the two nations and looked over to Japan and Greece who were sitting on one of the couches across the room. Greece hadn't been letting Japan out of his sight after the incident earlier so Japan ,with fresh bandages on his arms,was sitting next to Greece in silence. Greece wasn't even napping like he usually does at parties and was keeping his eyes locked on Japan.

Cutting?..I do it sometimes. It actually makes me feel nice. It makes me forget all of my problems. I can't imagine how horrible Japan is feeling right now.

I sigh as I look around once more to see that everyone has someone to talk to right now and I'm the only who has no one. Why am I even still here? No one would notice if I'm gone?

Wait.

Why did I think that? That was a sudden thought. Suicide? I didn't want to commit suicide...did I? I suddenly felt scared but it also felt like I somehow found a solution to a huge problem. That's it. I finally found a solution to the problem called my life.

I felt a grim smile stretchout on my face as I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and walked to the bathroom. I was about to go in and end my life in there but the door was locked and I could hear gagging sounds inside.

The sounds stopped and I could hear the toilet flush. England burst out the doors,not even noticeing me, and went back over to his chair next to America.

I didn't think much of this as I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I looked around the small room and noticed a rope by the window. Perfect.

I took the rope and created one of those hangers like in one of those movies.

"Goodbye world",I said quietly as I put my neck through the loop.

I immediately felt my throat hurting and soon after my lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. It hurt so much and I just hanged there tears from pain brimming at the corners of my eyes as I waited for my life to be over.

Suddenly he came in. Out of all the people in the world the obnoxious and 'awesome' Prussia came in.

"Birdie!",Prussia said as soon as he saw me. He carried me down from the noose and hugged me so tightly he might as well have kept me hanging.

"Why why why?",Prussia kept whispering to me.

"Because...I'm useless and no one cares",I blurted out.

"I care"

"Y-You do?",I asked shocked.

"Yes I do. And you are not useless Birdie..I don't know what I would do without you",He replied.

I looked at his blood-red eyes and saw that he was actually telling the truth.

Someone actually cares? Someone...actually cares.

I let his words sink in and I burst out sobbing.

"Shh,it's ok Birdie",Prussia said soothingly as he rubbed my back.

"Now,",Prussia began as he pulled away from the hug"show me your wrists".

My heart felt like it just stopped at the sound of those words.

I hesitantly pulled my sleeves down and showed him my cuts. Of course they weren't as many as Japan's but thier was still a semi plentiful amount of cuts on my arms.

Prussia looked at my arms and then huffed out a puff of air.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore Birdie...promise?",Prussia asked.

"I'll try",I said sadly.

Prussia nodded and then said'"stay here",as he walked out of the room.

I thought of running away or maybe even jumping out the window but I stayed put...

Hoping for the best.

~this is a pagebreak~

(THE AWESOME PRUSSIA'S POV)

The awesome me has NEVER felt so scared in his life. So I did the thing I always do when I'm scared..

Go talk to West.

West was sitting next to Italy who was still shaken up a bit about earlier.

"West! I need your help!",I yelled as I ran up to him.

"What is it now?",He asked slightly annoyed.

I whispered the dilemma in his ear to keep the privacy about the situation.

West had a look of shock on his face for a moment but it quickly was gone. "Go tell America and France...",Germany finally let out. "Thier his family and he needs his family now more than ever".

I nodded understanding what West meant and ran over to America and France,but before I could ask them anything West shouted out

"Everybody show me thier wrists!"

~~~~~~~this is another page break~~~~~~

**Wow!~ this is actually the longest story I did. I recently started created stories (mostly one-shots) and they all are kind of bad...i really hope I'm doing well with this story though. Make sure to review!~ but flames aren't welcome. You guys are probably wondering who the other two are right? Well I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter. :P sorry... Oh and just a warning: one of them is going to have ALL of the problems listed in the description.**

(Disc**laimer:I do not own hetalia)**


	4. Chapter 3: And Then There Was Four

"But I was scratched by a cat!~ You can even ask Japan and Greece,I was over at thier place when it happened!~",Italy said frantically.

Germany looked over to Japan and Greece who nodded. Germany let out a sigh of relief that his precious Italy wasn't hurting himself. Wait,precious!? Where was that coming from? Germany just shook his head and ignored that inner thought.

Germany had checked most peoples wrists at the party so far and everyone besides Canada and Japan seemed fine. He still had to check Spain,Romano,France,England,and America's wrists though so Germany walked over to where the said nations were talking.

"Dude,Germany! Are you here to check our wrists are something?",America asked as he stopped babbling nonsense to England and noticed Germany there.

Germany just nodded.

England's eyes widened with fear. "This is absurd! Why should I show you my wrists you wanker!?",England yelled at Germany.

"It's just to confirm your safety and to make sure no one else is hurting themselves.",Germany simply said.

America shrugged and lifted up his sleeves. No cuts on him.

Spain and France also lifted up thier wrists to show that there was no cuts on thier arms either.

Germany looked over to England and Romano who still weren't complying.

"I don't cut ok you bastard! So now leave!",Romano said but besides his bold words he seemed horrified.

"If you don't cut then what do you have to hide?",Germany asked.

"Lovi just show us your wrists and then we could go eat some more tomatoes~",Spain told Romano with a smile.

Romano sighed as he reluctantly pulled up his sleeves and revealed his wrists. There were cuts all over his arms up,down,zig-zag. Just name the direction and Romano will have it.

Spain stared at Romano's arms and the collapsed down to his knees and started sobbing. "Why Lovi,Why?",Spain said over and over as he hugged Romano's legs.

"Get off of me bastard! I'm perfectly fine!",Romano said as he fought back tears in his eyes. Why was this happening to him?

England who found this an opportunity to get away,started inching away from the scene. England was about to run for it but three people grabbed his wrists.

It took all of England's will power to not scream out in pain as America,France,and Germany pulled him back by his wrists.

"England...just show us your wrists",America said trying not to scare England.

England looked up into America's eyes but when he saw the sadness in them he quickly looked away.

"I...I can't",England said as he looked down sadly and blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"Why not?",America asked.

"Because..you'll hate me even more than you did before",England blurted out.

"I would never hate you",America said "And I never have"

England pulled up his sleeves slowly and showed America his wrists.

England's wrist were even more worse than Romano's. They were so filled with cuts you could hardly see real flesh and all you could see was cut up skin.

America stared at England's wrist for what seemed forever.

"This is all my fault",America muttered.

"No it was never your fault,it is mine",England said softly. He didn't want America to blame himself.

"It has always been my fault"

~this is a page break~

After Germany checked everyone's wrists to reveal four people who have been self-harming, Germany suggested that they should keep them in separate rooms and try to find out why they do it.

"I need to talk to England dude!",America said trying to convince Germany to pick the American to talk to the Brit.

"I need to talk to Lovi!",Spain also protested.

"I should talk to Japan",Greece also chimed in.

"The awesome me needs to talk to Birdie!",Prussia yelled.

"Alright! Spain can go talk to Romano,Greece you can go talk to Japan.",Germany said as he turned to the two said nations. The two immediately nodded and ran off to the room that they were in.

Germany turned to Prussia and America and sighed. "Try to be gentle and don't get angry at them alright you two?"

Prussia and America nodded firmly.

"Alright you two can go"

~this is another page break~

(ENGLAND'S POV)

I sighed and smiled a little as I made a small but effective cut on my wrist.

I knew I shouldn't have came to that Frog's party. Now look where the 'mighty' Britain is at..now everybody knows but thankfully they don't know why.

After Germany made the wrist check and found out I self-harm they locked me in a room and told me they'll be right back. It's been 20 minutes and the still hadn't come back so I didn't think it would be a problem to cut a little.

That's wht I told myself.

But of cource one cut became two,and two cuts became five. For some reason this made me calm down a little.

I stood up from the bed inside the small room and went by the table that had a box of tissues and a mirror on top of it.

I looked into the mirror and almost flinched at my reflection. My eyes looked so dull and had dark bags under them like I hadn't slept for days (which might be the truth..) and it looked like I hadn't ate for days (which might tecnically be the truth..).

I sighed and got some tissues from the box and wiped the excess blood off my arms. I put the tissues in my pocket since there was no garbage can inside the room and sat back down on the bed.

As soon as I sat down though the door burst open and the usually happy-go American wanker came in. Except this time he wasn't even smiling and he slowly sat down next to me.

"England...",America started.

"Why do you do it?"

~~~~~another page break~~~

**Wow you guys are lucky ducks! I actually updated 2 days in a row!~ yeah the chapter might suck =~= but I still tried hard on it. Don't forget to review!~ Your reviews make me happy and motivated!~ ^_^ except flames..i hate those =~=**

(**I do not own hetalia...sadly =~=)**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

ATTENTION DEAR READERS! I am deleting this story due to the fact it stinks. I will be remaking it though. Thank you so much for reading.

~Kurapika247


End file.
